This invention relates to a motorcycle having steered front and rear wheels and more particularly to an improved steering system for the rear wheel and an improved control system for the rear wheel steering.
Recently, it has been realized that the handling of a motorcycle can be significantly improved if the rear wheel is supported so that it may be steered and is mechanically coupled to the front wheel so that the front and rear wheels will be steered together. The steering relationship between the front and rear wheels can be very critical to the handling. The speed of travel and load on the vehicle can necessitate changes in the steering ratio to suit certain of these conditions.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved steering arrangement for the front and rear wheels of a vehicle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a rear wheel steering mechanism that permits controlling the ratio of steering between the front and rear wheels.
It is a yet further object of ths invention to provide an improved and simplified arrangement for controlling the steering ratio between the front and rear wheels of a vehicle such as a motorcycle.